Bex Dizznee
Bex Dizznee was a level one at Foxfire in the second book of the series, which is ''Exile''. Meanwhile, in the latest books, she and the triplets are in the middle of being a level two. This would set their ages at about twelve or thirteen. They are the subject of much controversy in the Elvin World as twins are rare and triplets are even more so. Rumors state that the triplets are a result of a bad match between Kesler (a Talentless) and Juline (a Froster). They are the niece and nephews of both Grady and Edaline Ruewen and Kesler’s brothers and sisters. she enjoys teasing Dex, along with Lex and Rex, implying that he has a crush on Sophie, and love to embarrass him in front of others, such Fitz. Bex is a troublemaker like her brothers. Dex says that she and the other two triplets once snuck into his closet and cut out the backsides to all his pants. She and Rex have also swung Lex off a chandelier using some ribbon. All of the triplets are also a very deep sleepers, being some of the only people worse to wake up than Dex. Appearance Bex, like her brothers, share their father's strawberry blonde hair, though it is described as wild. It is also commonly believed that she has periwinkle eyes, as the triplets all together are described as looking like two "mini-Dexes and a red-haired girl." Relationships Kesler Dizznee (Father)- 'Bex, like her three brothers, is said to look very much like her father with her strawberry-blonde hair. There isn't too much known about their relationship, but it is shown to be healthy and happy in ''Lodestar when Kesler dumps a pile of snow on her and her brother's heads before having a snow fight with them. 'Juline Dizznee (Mother)- 'Juline often looks rumpled and exhausted - most likely thanks to Bex's and her brother's energy. In ''Exile'', Bex and her brothers can be seen running around Juline. The two of them have a good relationship. Though, she is unaware that her mother is apart of the Black Swan. 'Dex Dizznee (Older Brother)- '''At times Dex is shown to be either annoyed or exhausted by the triplets, however is is obvious that he loves them very much, not wanting them to face any of the scorn he did. Bex once helped cut out all the backsides to his pants and used a ribbon he was going to use in order to string Lex to a chandelier. 'Rex Dizznee (Brother)- 'Like most siblings, it is seems that Bex enjoys annoying Rex, waving his stuffed jackalope under his nose in ''Lodestar and threatening to dunk it in the mud, causing him to chase her around Rimeshire. Before this, he stole her box of candy. 'Lex Dizznee (Brother)- '''In ''Lodestar he, like Rex, tries to steal Bex's candy after claiming that Rex smells like dragon poop. However in ''Exile'', Bex helps Rex tie Lex to a chandelier using a ribbon. They also cut out the backs of all of Dex's pants together. ''' Trivia * Lex, Bex, and Rex are the reason Juline joined the Black Swan. * Bex is the only known female child in the immediate Dizznee family. fr:Bex Dizznee Category:Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Elf Category:Keeper Characters Category:Exile Characters Category:Nightfall Characters Category:Lodestar Characters